


The Torchwood Drabble Archives

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torchwood Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood is a whole new way of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge 332 - gwen cooper at tw100

She had seen many things in her time with Cardiff police, but nothing that she had done or had seen with them prepared her for this.

Torchwood was a whole new world, full of contrasts that could keep her on her toes forever. Everything about it was so different from what she was used to. There were procedures and rules, but they were often thrown out in favour of whatever saved the world the quickest. It was light and dark, night and day, heaven and hell, amazing and terrifying all in one.

It was consuming, it was Gwen’s life now.


	2. Licence to Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones, licence to thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for badly-knitted's prompt licence to thrill at fic-promptly

Ianto Jones was a huge fan of James Bond, anyone who knew him would attest to that. Ianto was rather alike the character as well, many had said that he was so good at blending in or blending into the shadows he could have given Bond a run for his money.

Ianto had a different mission plan though, unlike the spies of Bond’s calibre who all carried a licence to kill, Ianto’s skills lay more in the seduction of targets to gain information. He infiltrated Torchwood one and then three in the service of MI6. Ianto Jones, Licence to thrill.


	3. Training Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge 332 - Gwen Cooper at tw100

“What’s going on? Where are we going?” Gwen asked as the city flew by outside the SUV.

“Training exercise, you’ll see when we get there.” Jack replied.

“A training exercise, Jack it’s three in the morning and you are driving us into the middle of nowhere.” Gwen protested, hoping that he would call the exercise off. It didn’t work.

Jack stopped the SUV, handing Gwen a PDA he smiled at her, “Meet me at the coordinates in that with the items on the list.”

“A treasure hunt Jack?” Gwen questioned as she got out the SUV and Jack drove off.


	4. Kissing Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Hart was working his way down a list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge 333 kiss at tw100

_Gwen – check._

He’d kissed her on his first visit.

_Toshiko – check._

While it had only been a peck on the cheek for protecting her from Gray it was still a kiss.

_Eye Candy – check._

It hadn’t been his most subtle approach, but herding the man against his precious coffee machine and stealing a kiss had worked.

_Jack – check._

He had been there many a time.

_Owen –_

The doctor eluded him. It was as if he knew what John was up to and was trying to foil his plans. John would get a kiss from the all, he’d catch Owen eventually.


	5. Pterodactyl Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has different underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble written as a comment-fic

Ianto had known that getting Jack out of his trousers for the first time would lead to an unforgettable time; he had heard enough stories of Captain Jack Harkness and his prowess to expect an enjoyable evening. They had been leading up to this moment for months, subtle flirting, overt flirting, and even shameless groping on Jack’s part had led to this evening.

They were in Jack’s office, Ianto leaning against the desk as he helped the other man remove first his braces, then his belt before helping him to push his trousers down his legs. Ianto couldn’t help but stare at Jack just standing there in his underwear, and then he began to laugh, small chuckles at first, but it escalated quickly.

Captain Jack Harkness was wearing white boxers, or rather boxers that had once been white, but they had been fabric painted with little pterodactyls all over them. Ianto let his eyes run over the rather strange underwear once more before raising his eyes to meet Jack’s gaze. 

Jack’s eyes were aglow and he had a wide smile, “Do you like them?”

Ianto smiled back, a bit less enthusiastically, and nodded.

“I painted them myself.” Jack stated proudly.


	6. Red Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 334 red at tw100

Jack had always said that red was his colour, but Ianto had never believed it until now, seeing his reflection in the mirror on the ceiling.

His hair was wild, his lips red and swollen, and his body was littered with angry red marks; scratches and bites.

Ianto looked down the bed towards Jack who was knelt between his spread legs, a wicked grin on his face. 

He clutched at the red satin sheets, throwing his head back as Jack’s mouth covered him. He looked at himself in the mirror again, he looked totally debauched, maybe red was his colour.


	7. Singing Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt 335 feline at tw100

“Do you go to the cat scratch club? That’s where I work, I dance.” Jack sang under his breath, ignoring his team as he went into his office. 

“Teaboy, what’s up with Jack?” Owen called once the door had been shut behind the man in question.

“He’s been singing about some cat scratch club, being online with a feline, and not recognising someone without handcuffs.” Gwen presented the problem.

Ianto groaned, “We went to see an amateur production of Rent last night, and he won’t stop singing the songs. The taxi driver almost crashed when he starting singing about mutual masturbation.”


	8. Don't Eat Her Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a commentfic

“I think your pterodactyl is planning my murder.” Jack told Ianto, standing behind him for protection.

Myfanwy was flying around the hub screeching, and kept trying to dive bomb Jack when he stepped out from behind Ianto.

Ianto let out a short sigh, why was he always the person who had to deal with mediating these situations, really it wasn’t in his job description; he should ask for a pay rise. He let out a sharp whistle, calling Myfanwy’s attention to him and threw her a bar of chocolate.

“I’ve told you before Jack, don’t eat her chocolate.” Ianto explained.


	9. His Fault

It was everywhere he looked, the hub was completely covered; the team even more so. Ianto just stared at them, he had only been gone an hour; a quick trip to the supermarket to stock up on the essentials, and to pick up more coffee beans.

“What did you do?” He asked, looking from each member of the team to the next, looking for the culprit.

No-one seemed willing to answer him not wanting to incur his wrath, but the rest of the team looked at Owen. Of course it would be his fault, green slime was always his fault.


	10. Envy

She wasn’t jealous, she just wasn’t; but she knew she was. She was positively green with envy, not something she was proud of to say the least, but at least she was able to admit it; to herself at least.

They were off gallivanting, having a great time, while she was stuck minding the hub. The last time she had a chance of a decent time like that was long before she ended up with Torchwood.

Toshiko sighed, she wished she was with them; Jack and Ianto were travelling with the Doctor, while she had to babysit Owen and Gwen.


	11. Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack likes the new sign on the lift door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 of challenge week at fic-promptly, fill your own fills.

Beware of the ~~Dog~~ Pterodactyl

 Jack saw the sign and laughed. He had been considering getting a sign, but had never got round to it. It seemed that Ianto had.

Attached to the lift down from the tourist office was a plastic sign, Ianto had scored out the word dog, replacing it with the species of their pet in his delicate script.

He exited the lift and made it through the cog door the reason behind the sign becoming apparent. Myfanwy was dive bombing about the hub.

“Gwen fed her too much chocolate.” Ianto explained. “I thought the sign prudent.


	12. Warming The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's trying to warm up after being frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for juliet316's prompt at fic promptly: Author's choice, author's choice, warming up one's body after cryogenic freezing.

Jack looked up into the spray of water, wishing that the warmth would permeate his skin, he could feel the flow of it rushing over his skin. The water was sluicing over him, before escaping down the drain, but he couldn’t feel any warmth from the water despite the steam that filled the shower.

Ice seemed to fill his blood; nothing was helping to warm him, he had already tried tea, the Doctor’s miracle cure, whiskey and a burning hot shower. He felt like he’d never be warm again; hopefully he wouldn’t need to be frozen to preserve timelines again.


	13. Not A Dinousaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy was not a dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 357 dinosaur at tw100

“You have a dinosaur!” Mickey exclaimed when he saw Myfanwy. “Oi, Captain Cheesecake, where did you get the dinosaur?”

Jack had just chuckled at him pointing at the rift manipulator, “You know what the rift is like Mickey Mouse, Myfanwy came through.”

“A dinosaur, I wanted one as a kid, do you think she’d let me touch her?” Mickey looked at Jack hopefully.

Ianto had enough of the man’s misconceptions about his pet. “She’s not a dinosaur, she’s a pterosaur, a pterodactyl to be precise.”

He whistled and Myfanwy landed at his feet, not sparing a single glance Mickey’s way.


	14. Weevil Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag for Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 368 Episode Tag at tw100

Owen walked back up from the cells to his desk. He didn’t know what he was going to do in his personal life, but work, well it carried on.

Alien invasions and rift alerts didn’t care if he was having an off day. They didn’t care about his bout with a weevil like his colleagues. For them it was business as usual.

He thought about the weevils in the cells and their reaction to his dominance towards them. Would he get the same reaction from the other weevils now he’d stood up to them, he’d have to look into it.


	15. Easy Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag for Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 368 Episode Tag at tw100

“Pub?” Owen asked. 

Gwen had stormed out and Jack was hiding in his office. Toshiko and Ianto nodded leaving the Hub together. 

“First round is on Ianto, he won the bet after all.” Toshiko said as they entered the nearest pub.

Ianto made his way to the bar, and returned with three pints and a glass of water.

“It wasn’t a tough bet, you should have known that Jack would cave to Gwen’s wishes, he always does.” Ianto explained, pushing the glass of water towards Jack as he joined them.

Jack took the glass, muttering an apology to his team.


	16. Water Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have a water fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly - wet and wild

Ianto tried to stay behind the spray of water that was coming from the hose to protect his suit, although he was still getting wet.

Despite being cold and wet he let a small smile cross his lips at the sound of the happy shrieking that was filling the room.

Water was flying everywhere despite his best intentions, but at least the others in the hub were having fun, maybe next time they would do this outside though.

The team’s water fight was getting rather wild, but then again what did they expect when they let the pterodactyl join in.


	17. Coffee and Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy loves her job, but hate's Torchwood related paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 challenge 379 - Cardiff Constabulary

Detective Inspector Swanson glared at the paperwork in front of her, she loved her job, but she could do without the paperwork, Especially when it concerned cases that had been handed off to Torchwood. They had to provide as complete file as they could with practically no information, and getting information from Harkness was like getting blood from a stone. Dealing with Cooper as the Torchwood liaison was just as frustrating, she sighed preparing for a long night when a coffee and the completed papers were placed on her desk. She looked up, Jones, why couldn’t he work for her?


	18. No Can Do and Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie Costello has no love for the Cardiff constabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 379 Cardiff constabulary at tw100.

Suzie Costello held no love for the Cardiff police, they had often spent huge amounts of time stonewalling her and giving her excuses when she was trying to get information for her clients. Working as a private investigator she often heard the words confidential, classified and sorry no can do. 

Working for Torchwood though, she soon found that the shoe was on the other foot. Now she was the one telling the police to keep their nose out using words such as clearance, way above your pay grade and need to know. She now enjoyed dealing with the Cardiff constabulary.


	19. Valued Team Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for m_findlow's prompt Any, any, a valued member of the team at fic-promptly

Torchwood had employed hundreds of thousands of staff over the years; the majority of them had even died in the service of Torchwood. Death by Torchwood, it was a thing so engrained within the agency that most people knew that taking the job was sentencing themselves to death.

Every member of Torchwood was important in a small way to the big picture and all were mourned by someone when they passed on. There were some members of Torchwood that were valued highly and mourned by many. Torchwood Three’s coffee machine was one such valued member, it would be greatly missed.


	20. Rift Monsoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto disagrees with Owen and Jack's name for the latest rift storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt monsoon at gen prompt bingo

“It’s like a bloody monsoon out there.” Owen grumbled as he wandered through the hub.

Ianto snickered at the man, “Owen this is Cardiff, Wales, we don’t get monsoons here, rain yes wind yes, monsoons no.”

“It’s a rift monsoon I am telling you.” Owen grumbled. “The rift is throwing things all over I am telling you, just like a monsoon. It’s raining crap down on us and then blowing it in all sorts of directions.”

“Ianto do you have those predictions for me on the rift monsoon?” Jack called down to him.

Ianto just groaned, “It’s not a monsoon.”


	21. Uniform

Black boots. Check.

Black trousers. Check.

Black top. Check.

Red Beret. Check.

Jack smiled as he sent Martha a quick email to thank her for the gift she had just sent him. He then began to repack the items back into the box, the beret in at the bottom. He quickly wrote a note that he placed on top of the box and took it down to the archives to leave on Ianto’s desk for him.

Ianto found the box later that day, and smiled at the note.

Martha sent us a gift, I love a man in uniform. Jack


	22. Protecting Jack

It was a conversation that he had expected to have in some form or other with Owen, he had seen after all how close he and Jack were.

He hadn’t expected to be pulled into a storage closet to have it though, but in hindsight Owen wouldn’t want Gwen or Toshiko to have overheard the conversation.

“You’re dating Jack?” It was phrased a question, but they both knew the answer.

“Yes.” Ianto replied, watching Owen warily.

“You realise I am a Doctor and know the human body intimately.” Owen stated. “If you hurt my mum, I’ll make you regret it.”


	23. Personal Heater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 401 cold at tw100

Ianto tried not to shiver trying not to wake his partner, even as he moved closer to Jack under the covers, hoping that the other man would keep him warm. Jack was like a furnace, his superior biology allowing the man’s body to adapt to his environment. In Summer when it was roasting in Jack’s bunker his body was cool and on cold winter nights like this one the man’s body was warm enough to keep him at an ideal temperature and Ianto warm as well. He hadn’t told Jack he was his personal heater yet, he would one day.


End file.
